Being Naughty
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Sequel to Being Sneaky Someone's returned to Konoha, but a certain blonde isn't happy about that.What could possibly occur between two people who haven't interacted since 4 and a half years? Yaoi,SasuNaru


Naruto stared crossly at the dark door, a vein throbbing at the side of his temple

Naruto stared crossly at the dark door, a vein throbbing at the side of his temple. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to have to do this. But Tsunade, that evil old hag, had made it a mission and Uzumaki Naruto never turned down a mission. He took everything head on, and never gave in: that was his ninja way. But this….he really wished that he wasn't so adamant to stick by his code, just so he wouldn't be here.

They all knew how much he hated Sasuke, and they were doing this to torture him. They were cruel, cruel people. The blonde huffed and continued to glare at the door before him. It had been a year and a half since Sasuke had come back, four and a half years since the training ground fiasco that the demon-vessel had never told anyone about. It was much too embarrassing, and he'd rather take a rasengan to the chest than tell anyone about what happened. His poor butt hurt for weeks. And as infuriating as it was, he could remember like it was yesterday when the raven had returned.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sky was blue, the sun bright, and the villagers quite content. On this wonderful day, the Kyuubi-container could be found relaxing at his favorite place –Ichiraku- with a bowl of hot miso ramen in front of him. As he ate, oblivious to the outside world, a fellow shinobi walked in and took a seat beside the feasting blonde. Kiba Inuzuka grabbed a seat by his foxy friend and ordered himself up a bowl of ramen, before turning to face the shorter male.

"Hey, fox-face. What's up?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl, surprised to see the brunette there, and turned away; refusing to answer the question. The blonde, though he didn't have much against the dog-lover and enjoyed going to the bars with him, still had trouble forgetting what happened the day after his nightly run-in with Sasuke.

He'd woken from his slumber, a major ache working up his spine, and covered in what he discovered –to his dismay- to be semen around his inner thighs. He had curtains in his window (which surprised him, since they weren't there before) and a bottle of aspirin on his nightstand. It was placed there innocently enough, but the note that laid beside it written in the Uchiha's perfect handwriting was anything but innocent. The blonde was sure to burn it shortly after getting up.

Imagine his horror when he looked in the mirror and it looked like he was strangled, all the hickeys covering nearly the entire expanse of his neck and dotted over his collarbone. Naruto couldn't more thankful that his jacket had a high collar. So, despite the pain, he was quite able to pretend as if nothing happened and his day went on well enough after that.

That is, of course, until he ran into the Inuzuka. Kiba, the loud-mouth idiot he is, came sauntering over as if he were Konoha's heartthrob (psh….he wished!) and took one whiff of him. The dog-breath actually sniffed him! And once he was done that already embarrassing act, the brunette blurted out (loud and clear for everyone, I might add) "Yo, you're covered in semen. I can smell it all over you….and in you too!"

The demon-container blushed so red; it's amazing he still had enough blood for his heart. He gave Kiba one good left-hook and took off for his own apartment, trying to ignore the shocked looks on everyone's face when the dog-lover had spoken. He didn't come out of his room for the next week.

So, the humiliation and anger from that morning still lingered, and Naruto had been a little hesitant ever since to be in the Inuzuka's presence. The whole thought of a keen animal nose didn't make him feel better.

Kiba finally noticed that he wasn't wanted, and frowned at the blonde hunched over in his seat. "Alright, fine man! I said I was fucking sorry, but whatever. I've got to go anyways."

The brunette got to his feet, paid his meal and was about to leave when he stopped. Naruto turned to see what the problem was, feeling a little guilty that he'd been acting so rude to his friend, just in time to see a squad of ANBU make their way for Konoha's gate.

"Hey, what's going on?," the blonde asked, stepping besides Kiba.

"Hell, if I know," the brunette replied. "Come on, let's check it out."

Naruto turned around, slamming his money on the countertop before chasing after Kiba. The two nineteen year-olds jumped across the village, landing back on the main road and sprinting to the gate. There was quite a crowd gathered, and the two men pushed their way through before finally getting to the front. The demon-vessel stopped short, his blue eyes taking in the person standing five meters away from him.

Sasuke Uchiha, his clothes torn and filthy, stood tall and proud. His sword was sheathed, and in his hand he held a bag. Even surrounded by ANBU, the raven was unafraid. He was a demon in his own right. Suddenly, as if sensing the blonde's scrutinizing, the black orbs moved and fell on Naruto. At the same moment, the traitor's trademark smirk came into view.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and forced himself away. His feet took him to the Hokage's tower, where he knew the Uchiha's next destination would be.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?! What do you mean he's going to be re-admitted into Konoha?!" Naruto, after just being briefed on the recent turn of events, was acting quite the opposite of what everyone expected. The rookie nine watched the blonde, confused. Naruto had always been so hell-bent on bringing the Uchiha back, but know he was acting as if he didn't want Sasuke to return. What was up with that?

"Naruto…," Sakura began, stepping up to the Kyuubi-vessel. "This is what you were training so hard for, remember? To bring Sasuke back home."

The blonde's cerulean orbs fell on her, and the pinkette flinched away involuntarily. There was such an angry look in those blue depths.

"I don't care, Sakura. That traitor has no right to come back now. It's been too long. And I don't care if he's brought you Itachi's head as a peace offering either," Naruto added, turning back around to face Tsunade.

The big-chested blonde flattened her lips and fixed the shorter male with a stony gaze. "Brat…what's gotten into you? It's normal for you to be disrespectful but this…toward your friend!…it's ridiculous!"

Naruto ground his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. "That asshole is not my friend! Not any more."

"Is that so, dobe?"

The demon-container flinched as an arm was slung around his waist, a chin resting against his shoulder. "Well?," came the raven's voice once again.

The rookie nine stared on quizingly, Kakashi-sensei even putting his book away to observe his two students. Sasuke was smirking, in an almost predatorily way that had the girls shivering wantonly. And Naruto had seemed to become a stone statue, his face painted a scarlet red. Nobody dared to move, waiting to see what would come out of this.

"I missed you, usurakontachi," Sasuke said. The hot breath against his neck seemed to jolt the blonde out of his stupor, and in a blur that even Kakashi would have trouble seeing with his sharigan, the blue-eyed teen spun around and punched the Uchiha.

Sasuke actually fell to the floor, his eyes widening in shock. The gathered shinobi looked at the raven, surprised themselves to see so much open emotion on the stoic man's face, before turning to gaze out the broken door; swinging on its hinges. They could hear Naruto stomping down the hall, before the noise disappeared with a final, "Fucking titless man-whore!!"

Thegroup turned back to Sasuke who'd had yet to get up off from the floor, and instead was sitting cross-legged in the spot where he'd fallen. His emotionless mask was back in place, a pale hand gingerly cradling his rapidly bruising cheek. The raven's black eyes glared at them with raw hatred, and they quickly turned away. "So…," Tsunade coughed, shuffling through her papers. "No ninja status for you yet, Uchiha, and 24/7 ANBU watch until you're deemed trustworthy. That's all."

Sasuke got to his feet, and escorted by an ANBU, left the Hokage tower for the Uchiha grounds. Standing around a minute longer, the rookie nine decided to split, leaving the Hokage alone with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Well, at least we know exactly why he returned," Kakashi noted, turning a page in his book. Tsunade just gruffed in reply, pulling out a bottle of sake and taking a swig. Jiraiya himself just laughed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

So it had been a year since he'd seen the Uchiha. Big deal. He didn't see why he needed to check up on the bastard. Naruto continued to grumble, crossing his arms over his chest, which made him sway and almost loose his balance. Cursing under his breath, the blonde caught himself before he fell over and glared at the door. He really hated that door at that moment.

Growling, Naruto grabbed the handle and flung the door open, his mind not focusing on the fact that the door was unlocked. The demon-vessel stomped through the house, blurry eyes casting about the place. Sasuke's house was very… dark. Everything was black and he could only make out faint outlines of the furniture. Where the hell were the lights? Naruto stumbled about a little more, ending up in the kitchen where he leaned against the fridge as his world began to spin wildly.

"Sasuke! Where the fuck are you, bastard!?," he shouted out in the silence.

There was a sudden movement of shadow and before he could react, Naruto found himself pinned to the fridge. "You called, dobe?," whispered the voice.

The blonde growled low in his throat and began to thrash violently against the kitchen appliance, hoping to shake off his captor's hold. The teen's unpredictable and wild swings got the Uchiha off-guard and they both nearly fell over. Sasuke managed to catch himself before that happened and grabbed Naruto's collar as the boy began his own descent to the floor.

Heaving the smaller body back up, Sasuke pulled the golden youth to his chest, holding them there. Gleefully, the raven pushed his nose into the yellow spikes, inhaling the delicious scent that could only be the Uzumaki. But he pulled away a minute later, grimacing. "Dobe, are you drunk?," he questioned. "You reek of sake."

His reply was a snort, and for the smaller male to begin squirming in his arms again. "So what if I am," Naruto muttered. "Who would want to see your face while they're sober."

Sasuke brow furrowed in anger before an idea struck him, giving birth to that unholy smirk that spread across pale lips. If the dobe was stupid enough to get himself voluntarily drunk and then come to him, then who was he to squander such a perfect opportunity?

"Dobe… I should punish you for your carelessness."

Naruto tried to turn around and question the raven what he was going on about, but his lips were captured before he could do anything. Again, the blonde found himself cursing his stupidity as his drunken body found it amazingly hard to fight of the Uchiha's advances. The other's teeth were nibbling at his bottom lip, causing an interesting sensation that made him gasp, stifling any other noise as the expected tongue swamped his mouth.

The eager muscle slid around, tracing gums and making trails on his own tongue, while lips greedily crushed his and stole away any of his breath. His already aching head found the lack of oxygen almost painful and he whined into the raven's mouth. Sasuke released his lips, hungrily descending on the tan neck. Naruto turned his head back around front, struggling to catch his breath as his rival's mouth caressed the back of his neck.

Cold fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, sliding up his torso, tracing the curves of his ribcage. The freezing touch made the blonde shiver, choking in surprise as the cool digits rubbed in languid circles around his nipples, before pinching the sensitive nubs.

"Nngh-ah!"

The Uchiha used his other hand to hold his hips in place, before grinding roughly against his ass. His body remembering the touches, the Kyuubi-container moaned as the familiar sensation racked through him, heat pooling in his groin.

"Mmm…. hard already dobe?," asked the husky voice, left hand moving from his hip to cup his clothed erection. Naruto whimpered at the feeling, watching through slitted eyes as the pale appendage continued to grope him, squeezing the bulge. He tossed his head back, almost cracking Sasuke in the head, as he arched into the Uchiha's hand; wanting more.

There was an audible chuckle behind, and the blonde gritted his teeth in rage. But his teeth unclenched quickly as another groan slipped past his lips, the combination of a warm tongue and cold hands massaging his heated flesh starting to bring him off.

"Ahh-ack…! …b-bastard, ngh!"

Sasuke continued to mark the demon-vessel, unmindful to the insults thrown at him. The raven's fingers began to tease the blue-eyed teen's member, before they pulled away. Naruto nearly sighed in relief, but there was an inkling of distrust echoing in his chest, and the throbbing of his erection was beginning to get painful.

"T-teme….ha…w-wha.. what are you do-doing?"

Sasuke's hands fell to his stomach where they went through a series of hand seals, too fast for him to catch. But the blonde gulped in fear, pondering if he saw what he saw. There was two poofs as a cloud of smoke erupted before them, smoke clearing away to reveal two Kage Bushins.

"Y-you, bastard! That's my technique," Naruto yelled, trying to get away from the strong arms. Sasuke just hn-ed and the blonde felt anger seethe through his entire being. "I'm going to rip your stupid sharigan out with a dull kunai, you asshole! What do you think you're doing stealing my jutsu!?"

Sasuke smirked against his neck, not answering. The clones before them placed their hands in front of themselves, and henged. Now there was a clone version of Sasuke at 13, wearing his traditional navy blue, high collar shirt and white shorts. The black markings of the curse seal trailed up the clone's neck and covered the area over his left eye. Naruto swallowed hard as he stared at this version of Sasuke, the same one he remembered clearly from his fight at the Valley of the End. Beside him, at the age of 16, stood another Sasuke clone. This one was dressed in the ridiculous outfit that the Uchiha had adorned after joining Orochimaru. Both raven clones smirked at him, a strange light in their eyes.

"W-what are you doing, te-teme?," Naruto stuttered, watching apprehensively as the clones stalked closer.

The real Sasuke moved away from his neck, teeth nibbling at his lobe before an answer was whispered in his ear. "Doing, dobe….? I'm doing you."

The Uchiha behind him grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms away from his body, a leg slipping between his, and spreading his feet apart. It was now that he started to really panic. "S-sasuke... wa-wait!" The sixteen-year old Sasuke silenced him, sucking the blonde's tongue into its mouth, where it nibbled on the wet appendage. The real Sasuke went back to nipping at his neck, while another set of fingers began massaging his inner thigh. Unable to resist, the demon-container had no choice but to succumb to the torturously-sweet treatment that was plaguing his being.

Sasuke released his lips, warm tongue running across the outline of his jaw, licking at the saliva that slipped past his lips. Blushing deeply, the blonde turned his head away, closing his eyes. The Sasuke clone chuckled and Naruto just knew he was smirking. Stupid clones. The sound of a zipper reached his ears and cold air chilled his chest, before there was a loud ripping.

"H-hey!! That's the second shirt you've ruined, bastard!"

The Sasuke clone caught his gaze and only licked his lips, before attacking the blonde's chest, latching onto one of the pink nubs. Naruto screamed in response, hips bucking forward, to be met with something solid. Puzzled, the fox-carrier looked down, past the shoulders of 16 year-old Sasuke, to his crotch. Cerulean orbs widened in shock, as the black eyes of gennin Sasuke stared up at him. The pre-teen clone smirked wickedly, tiny pale fingers gripping the blonde's erection tightly, before releasing and grabbing the member again. The golden-haired teen wriggled his hips, trying to get away from the child's hands, but the older Uchihas held him securely in place.

Little Sasuke grabbed at the waistband of his pants, before pulling the trousers down along with his boxers. Naruto's face burned even brighter with embarrassment as the black-haired boy held onto his hips, mouth descending on the hard cock, moaning loudly as a smaller tongue worked to suck him off.

"S-sas...t-tard!! Hah...!"

With a shudder, the Uzumaki came, body going limp in the raven's hold. Sasuke behind him nuzzled the crook of his neck, a wide smile he could feel plastered on the pale lips. "Came already did you, dobe? Too bad... I was hoping you'd hold out a little longer."

Naruto lolled his head to the side as the clones in front of him pulled away, leaving him to support on the real Sasuke. After a moment, he opened his eyes again, only to find gennin Sasuke staring back at him. The shorter raven was sitting on top of the kitchen table, white shorts gone. Noticing the blue eyes on him, the young Uchiha smirked and spread his naked thighs wide open, a pale hand tracing the contours of his hips. "You make me really hard, Naru-chan," the gennin said.

The demon-vessel clenched his eyes shut when the clone began to stroke himself, a pretty blush covering snow white cheeks. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the image that was burned into his retinas. There was something really wrong with the way he was viewing the thirteen year-old version of his former teammate. The blonde stumbled as he was suddenly shoved forward, tripping out of his pants and nearly crashing into the table. Pre-teen Sasuke clone caught him before he could fall, forcing the whisker-scarred face to look at his own pale one. "You'll enjoy this alot, Naru-chan, I think," the clone purred, laying back on the table top and positioning the blonde's limp dick between white ass cheeks.

Before he could question exactly just what the clone was talking about, something was quickly shoved up his ass, causing him once again to scream. The small raven beneath him grunted, and looking down, Naruto noticed that he had shoved his own dick into the replica's ass when he'd thrust forward. Real Sasuke draped across his backside, panting against the sweaty flesh, while the clone just grimaced in pain before smirking. "Feel good, Naru-chan?"

The Uchiha behind him began slow thrusts into Naruto's aching backside, making the blonde in turn thrust into the clone. As awkward as it was, the demon-boy still groaned, rocking in response to the amazing stimulation. Was this what his rival was feeling? This delicious sense of filling and being full? The pants and groans were beginning to grow again, and Naruto had to hunch over the table so as to not fall. Wood creaked as the table began a faster and faster swinging, table legs screeching across tiled floors as the furniture moved with the motions.

Rough hands parted his cheeks, the raven's erect dick pushing in deeper, balls slapping against his backside with each thrust. Grunting, and keening, fingers spazzing on the table top; body quivering with exhertion. Dazed blue eyes squinted open, catching sight of the oldest Uchiha clone, the other raven leaning against the kitchen counter. The replica had his own member out and was stroking the weeping cock fervently, dark orbs watching wide-eyed as the blonde was fucked. Moaning, Naruto turned his eyes away, pressing closer to the clone beneath him. The younger raven's breath heated his neck, body arching, cock twitching as it was pushed deeper and deeper into the clone.

"Agh...ha...nnngha...mhaa!"

Pressure was building up in his groin, heat shooting up his spine, two bodies crushing against his own. Eyes flew open as his open mouth was caught by the free clone's, blood breaking over boiling point. "Mmphhff...nnhaAAAAAAGH!!"

His scream was drowned out by the popping, smoke clouding his vision as he came, smoky white semen streaming across the table top. Two vicious thrusts later, Sasuke climaxed as well, teeth clamping down on his shoulder. They broke the skin and the blonde groaned out at the sweet pain, body being lowered to the sticky table, before the raven withdrew. Sasuke stared at Naruto's backside, lungs sucking in air greedily, watching possessively as the shorter male curled up on the table top; legs still spread wide apart and shaking uncontrollably.

"Dobe...," the Uchiha whispered to himself, moving closer to fatigued Kyuubi-container.

The blonde shifted on the table top, growling in the back of his throat. "I hate you...," he uttered hoarsely.

Sasuke smirked, laying across the tanned back, breathing against the damp neck.

"You're as fucking horny as one of Kiba's damn mutts," Naruto grumbled.

Picking up the exhausted teen, Sasuke cradled the nearly unconscious Uzumaki close. "I wouldn't mind a little bestiality. I already know you like it _rough_."

The blonde glared up at the raven. "I really fucking hate you." Sasuke chuckled and headed up to his room, golden-haired teen nestled in his arms.

**C.M.D: hehe... i've recently read a couple doujinshis involving clones and I thought they were so hot! I just had to write a fanfic about Sasuke using them. And after my exams i'll write the sequel for this! Virtual cookies for people who can guess what i'm going to do next chapter!! **


End file.
